


Girls Night Out: Girls Meet world and World Meets girls

by CalifornianChica



Category: Young Avengers
Genre: Butt kicking, Gen, Girls Night Out, Mystery
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-28
Updated: 2013-11-28
Packaged: 2018-01-02 21:12:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,841
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1061709
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CalifornianChica/pseuds/CalifornianChica
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Takes place after issue 7 and 9.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Girls Night Out: Girls Meet world and World Meets girls

London, England: 8:45 p.m. 

 

America and Kate walked the beautiful city of London, England on there way back to the ship from a store. Both girls had gone out trying to find some fresh air, and a break from the boys back on the ship with the excuse they had to go out shopping for girl essentials. The sky above them was lit up completely with stars that shinned so beautifully and the full moon only complimented them better. America took a bite out of her corn dog which she had purchased from a street vendor with one plastic bag in the opposite hand, as Kate spoke with Billy on her phone.  
"Yes completely, you have nothing to worry about we are absolutely fine. Don't worry we'll be back at the ship in an hour tops...Yeah, we'll see you then...okay, me too, bye." Kate hung up and looked at America who flung the remainder of the corn dog (Which was just the stick) into a trashcan. "That was Billy he wanted to know how long we were going to take, I don't think we'll be making any stops anymore, so I told him an hour." She rubbed her hands together and huffed her warm breath into them, before digging them into her heavy purple coat. "Is that cool with you?"  
"You know me Kate, I'm not the one for sight seeing. I'm here on business." America replied continuing to walk, making her way across the street. The city was light up with the lights form buildings, business ones, or stores/malls also with the lights from cars and city street lights. "I don't think we'll be making anymore detours, we better get going we have to continue on the Patrinots trail soon."  
"Yeah let's go." She walked evenly with America's foot pace. "Anyway what'd you buy? you took pretty long in the cosmetics section."  
"The essentials: Toothpaste, shampoo, pads, raisers, soap, deodorant, and body spray." America answered.. "What about you?"   
"A candy bar, Magazines, a pregnancy test, and pretty much some of what you got."   
BAM! BAM! BAM! The loud deafening sound filled the air, Kate protected her ears with her hands.   
"What the hell was that!?" Kate asked looking at Chavez. America simply pointed ahead of them one of the train tracks on upper ground (Like 200 feet up) had exploded. "Damn it!"  
"Here comes trouble!!!" Chavez hollered pointing a train a mile or two away heading for the broken tracks. "Hope you're ready for some excitement, Bishop!" America pulled Kate by the arm and lifted them off the ground.   
"You're going to land us on a moving train!? that's headed off its track!? are you crazy!?" Kate yelled as the hovered above the train.  
"We have to do something! there's people on it!" America dropped Kate on the roof of the train it was hard for Kate to keep her balance but by miracle she manged to keep it. "Here's the plan you're on crowd control, you didn't bring your arrows and bow did ya?"   
"Yes, let me pull them out of my bra! No! I didn't! I didn't think girls night would end up like this!" She yelled sarcastically over the loud sound of the engine and the wind that hit against her ears hardly making it impossible the here even an "amen" .  
" Okay! you're on crowd control!" America peeled of part of the trains roof off as easily as peeling an orange. "Make sure everyone gets off and lead them off the tracks as safely as possible even the staff! I'll try to stop this thing manually from the front as softly as possible but make sure everyone is sitting or holding onto something when I do! after that get them off! after that I'll let go, get it from behind make sure it crashes softly below. Make sure everyone is clear below too!" America instructed.  
"I'll blink the head lights of the train five times that'll let you know to give us 5 minutes to exit the train before you let go!" The girls had to scream to be heard.  
"It's a plan then! Let's move." America yelled as Kate dropped into the train floor below them. 

On the trains rooftop: 

America flew off the top of the train to the front and placed herself a couple of feet in front of the train she braced herself ready for impact. She could see the face of the trains conductors a bewildered look as they honked the horns wildly for her to get out of the way. The train moved swiftly into America's hands and she dug her heels onto the tracks, the train came to a sudden jerk slowing down but not stopping. The two forces pushing against themselves caused part of the tracks to begin to break. America could tell there was something wrong with the engine it wasn't stopping or circuiting it just pushed harder against her, now more than ever America wished she would've slept when she had the chance to back at the ship and replenished her energy. Right now she was fighting against an old piece of metal on an empty tank, she needed her energy, it wasn't helping that she had jumped many dimensions before hand (which took a lot of her energy) with no sleep. She could feel the affects coming into play now, Steady hot drips of sweat fall down her forehead and neck as she strongly pushed against the train. It must have been ten minutes that America kept her hold on the train, there was flashing and lights pointing and hitting her, she knew they weren't the trains, they would've came from in front of her and they would've been blinding. These lights came from behind and they were bright but not bright enough, she wanted to look over her shoulder and check it out but she knew if she did, she'd loose her concentration which also meant loosing hold of the train. Two minutes passed before the trains headlights blinked, it was Kate thank god! she waited a moment before letting go of the train, with the little energy she had left she flew up and took off for the trains behind which was literally about three miles behind. Once behind she dug her fingers into the trains bottom and her heels onto the tracks slowly she walked the train off the tracks and let it crash on the empty space below. With a sigh America let go and let her self fall off the tracks onto the ground far below her, with a thud she landed breathing heavily she laid on the ground with a hand over her face whipping the beads of sweat from her forehead.  
"Chavez! are you okay!? America!" She could hear Kate next to her, America looked up to see Kate kneel next to her with a worried look.   
"I'm good, I'm always good." America smirked. "Is everyone okay?" She asked trying to get up, all her focus was on herself and trying to get up and on her legs. Kate looked at her and helped her up.   
"You tell me..." Kate smiled holding onto America's side as she moved away. America could see a crowd gathered around them looking at them. Now she realized the the flashing lights came from the crowd cell phones, cameras, and about five different groups of reporters surrounded them. America would've easily snapped the camera in half or crushed it in her hands, but there were too many she didn't know what good it would do to break one when there were many others recording or getting snaps of her. She looked around at the crowd there eyes full with wonder, there were all kinds of people in the crowd people who had just been watching the disaster happen and the victims of the train track explosion. Men, women, senior citizens, children, and teens starred at the heroic Latina teenager who stopped the train from crashing with them in it. America could hear there excited whispers and worried murmurs.  
"Lets get outta here." She looked over at Kate ignoring the bystanders. Without on other word America wrapped and arm around Kate's waist and pushed past the crowd, but before they could even take off the floor began to shake beneath them. "What now?" America asked obviously still tired from the train wreck.   
"Over there! what's that!?" she heard a man scream. A giant robotic looking creature made its way down the street pushing cars out of the way and bringing down street lights with every step it took, it must have been at least twenty feet tall. America had seen worse in her time she looked at the monstrosity make it's way towards them.  
"Take everyone inside the building, and make sure the streets are clear. This time loser's good for the damages." America pushed Kate's hold away and walked toward the giant robot looking thing cracking her knuckles.   
"What am I suppose to do stand back and watch while you do all the work!?" Kate yelled from behind.   
"I don't care what the hell you do! as long as you get these people off the damn streets!" America yelled back as she began to run towards the robotic looking figure. Without hesitation America tackled it to the ground throwing punches left and right hoping it would break it right away with all her might, to her surprise non of her punches manged to break it just leave very small hardly visible dents. "Damn what the hell are you!?" she thought to herself out loud. It seemed like Kate manged to get everyone to safety there wasn't a person outside but she could see that through one of the windows people were still watching, recording, and filming attentively as America continued to push her knuckles into the hunk of metals rib-cage. 

London's dime book store: 

Kate looked inside the bookstore she had lead one of the crowds of people into.  
"Don't worry we're all going to be okay! everyone just stay calm and stay here.I have to help my partner out." she began to exit when someone called after her.   
"You're a super? like her? What I mean to ask is if you have powers like er's" The book stores owner called after her.   
"Who said I needed them?" Kate asked opening the door.   
"No offense kid but your friend is putting a good fight out there and she doesn't seem to be putting out that tin can anytime soon, you'll get creamed out there! I say we call someone that can handle this before anyone gets killed." the man seemed worried for both girls sake but Kate wasn't going to leave America out there to deal with that thing by herself.  
"No can do sir, by the time we call in anyone and they get here half this block will be nothing but ruble. You have nothing to worry about, The Young Avengers are on the job." Kate replied looking at the man with a confident smile.  
"You an Avenger? fine, but Avenger or no Avenger you least got anything to protect yourself with? going hand to hand with that thing and with no powers can be the most dangerous thing done."  
"Believe me there's been worse I know so, I'll just have to improvise." Kate responded eager to get out and help Chavez. There was loud thud outside and the crowd huddled over the window watching and all talking at once, it seemed like America had flung that thing into a car or the other way around.   
"I think I may have something that'll help you out there." The man smiled. "Come with me." he motioned her to the door behind the register and Kate followed. 

Outside on the streets: 

America was preventing property damage as best as she could but every now and then either she threw or was thrown into a building or vehicle. Her energy was running short and she could hardly keep the piece of junk off her, she noticed it was beginning to circuit but it wasn't enough for her to make her punch. She was wrestling it on the floor and it was mounted on her, its hands pushing violently onto America's throat, she could hardly breath and she didn't have it in her to kick out she could feel herself beginning to fade. It was a weird sensation she had never felt, yeah usually she ended up pretty beat up but this was the first time she felt helpless in the attack. Whoever had sent it had made a nearly indestructible mechanical menace and had made to have one purpose to destroy anything it could get it's hands on, America herself was nearly indestructible super woman, and both parties had taken enough punishment to last a lifetime. As Chavez began to fade she was connecting the dots in her head whoever had caused the explosion on the train tracks was also responsible for sending the robot over, she could almost bet that this wasn't Mothers actions that had caused everything that was happening tonight, whoever did it wasn't after them (The YA's) but was trying to make a statement or get some other heroes attention but who's? most importantly what lunatic crackhead was responsible for everything? The only certain thing was that whoever was behind the mess was good at being bad. America tried pushing the two mechanical hands off her throat with her own she nearly had them off when the robot toppled over her lifelessly, she quickly scooted out from beneath it, to see Kate standing on top of the robot with a sword through it's back. Kate climbed off it and next to America offering her her hand, America took it with a smile and with the other she pushed the sweat of her head.   
"Told ya I could help." Kate smirked.   
"Never said you couldn't. Thanks for the back-up chica. I hate to admit but I was getting my ass kicked." America scratched the back of her head remembering the fight.   
"Well I think we can leave that out, you did do most of the work anyway I just came in as the finisher." Kate smiled putting her hair up in a ponytail.   
"I mean it chica, Thank you I appreciate it." Kate could see America was being sincere.   
"Well our job is done and hey look at that! we didn't even need the guys. I think we should both head back to the ship and get some rest we've earned it."   
"Let's move." America said motioning her to move. Kate began to walk in front of Chavez. As Kate walked in front of her America noticed a bright little red light on Kate's back, she turned around the robot hadn't been destroyed and it was aiming a laser at Kate. Without any warning and out of sudden impulse Chavez pushed Kate out of the way and ran full speed towards to the robot. There was a loud bang in the air, When Kate looked up the robots head rolled across the floor and it laid lifelessly on the floor. America laid on the opposite side of the street her back towards the ground, she could hardly get up and when she did, she walked with a limp. Kate followed by the crowd ran up to America.   
"Are we ever done?" Kate asked America as she let her lean on her shoulder for support.   
"Don't worry that thing is gone for good now." America rubbed her side gracefully and gingerly.   
"What's that? are you okay?" Kate tried to get a better look of America's side.   
"Yeah, fine just a little scratch." America noticed that people were still recording her and taking pictures. Kate looked at America and without a warning she pulled up the side of America's shirt, her skin was seriously bruised almost burnt.  
"You said a little scratch, this can be serious we have to get you back to the ship and see what we can do about it." Kate said releasing the shirt and helping her make there way out of the crowd.   
"It's a little scratch! I can hardly feel it! you're exaggerating." Chavez argued. Kate raised an eyebrow at her and poked the side of America, which caused her to flinch in pain.   
"I told you, we're getting the team to check it out."A reporter walked up to America with a microphone.   
"Hello? miss? may we get some words from a you?" The perky blonde reporter asked shoving the mic. into America's face.   
"Well you get that camera out of my face!?" America said pushing the mic. away and walking away from the crowd.   
"Surely the heroic young women that saved the lives of many today, have something to say." she asked following close behind. America walked ahead ignoring the reporter and leaving her behind.   
"I'm sorry, you'll have to forgive my friend she's a bit camera shy." Kate smiled at the reporter before catching up to Chavez.  
"Can we at least get the names of the two heroic young women that risked there lives for our well being?" she hollered from behind.   
"Miss America and Hawkeye." Kate hollered back before leaving her behind too. 

Noh-Varr's Ship. 10: 25 p.m. 

Both girls entered the ship America's arm was over Kate's shoulder, and Kate's arm was around America's waist for support. the boys looked up surprised at the two girls that looked tired and trashed.   
"Whoa, both of you look horrible! what happened did you guys get hit by a train?" David asked getting up, putting his set of cards down and putting another hand around America's waist trying to help Kate with her. Teddy followed behind letting Kate let go and taking America.   
"Don't remind me." America mumbled under her breath.  
"Wait you were hit by a train?" Loki asked looking up from his set of cards.   
"Pretty much yeah, she was." Kate responded, looking over at Loki.   
"Are you okay?" Noh-varr asked putting an arm around Kate helping her sit.   
"I'm fine just a couple of bruises and scratches, America's the one who's really hurt." Kate said looking at America with a worried expression.   
"Are you?" Teddy asked.  
"I'm fine you guys! Kate's exaggerating." America rolled her eyes, trying to free herself of both boys hold. As she sat herself down on one of the chairs next to Loki.  
"I am not!" Kate got up and walked up to America pulling her shirt up revealing the injury on her torso.   
"Ouch!" Billy whispered taking a closer look at it. "That looks serious."   
"I'm fine!" America pulled her shirt down. "Kate's exaggerating like I said I don't feel a thing." Loki looked at her side then poked it. "Ow! I swear to god, Loki I will kill you!" he smirked at her.   
"See! thank you Loki, for proving my point, can anyone help her?"  
"I may have the enough magic to lessen the pain." Loki said quietly.   
"As if, I'm not letting you anywhere near me with those magic hands." America snorted.   
"It's not like I was offering, Chavez." Loki rolled his eyes.   
"How about you Billy?" America asked.  
"Chavez I'd love to help, but I'm still not in full control of my powers. I'd rather not I could end up making it worse." America nodded with a plain face trying to hide the pain from the injury.   
"Wait what happened in the first place?" David asked from behind America. Annoyed America headed to her room without another word.   
"Long story." Kate said sitting back down.   
"Then you better get started before we head to bed." Noh said leaning back on his chair.   
"Fine I'll get started, Loki can you go help America with her injury?" Kate asked.   
"And miss story time?" Loki pouted.   
"Please," Kate asked this time in more demanding voice.  
"Fine I shall go tend to her injury." Loki said getting up and heading for America's room. "If I am not back in half an hour send help I might be plastered to the wall." Kate began to tell them everything that had happened once they had gathered around. 

Next Morning: London Diner, 9:30 a.m. 

The group of teens ate Inside the diner talking quietly among themselves, the aroma of fresh cooked food filled the air.   
"I still can't believe you two never called for back-up." Teddy said cutting into one of his pancakes.   
"We didn't have our minds in the right place at a time like that." Kate said pouring maple syrup over hers. "How's that injury feeling by the way Chavez?" A waitress walked up leaving a newspaper on the table which Billy made a quick grab for.   
"Eh. Better." she answered not taking much participation in the conversation.  
"You shouldn't be asking how she is feeling, She's fine now my magic did the work.I'm the one you should be worried about she flung me into a wall for Odin's sake!" Loki nearly yelled.   
"Like I told you chico, I wasn't going to take off my shirt I don't care what for." America took a bite of her food not looking up.   
"I just needed a visual on the injury, I wasn't insinuating anything like that, jeez Chavez!" Loki bit into his pancake.   
"Whatever, I wasn't either. You're the only one who insinuated anything right now." America replied.   
"Will you two stop flirting, and check this out!" Billy called over to Chavez and Loki, tossing over the newspaper at America and Kate who sat next to her. Kate opened the newspaper up. The headline read:

"YOUNG MYSTERIOUS TEENAGE HEROINES SAVE MANY LIVES FROM A TRAIN TRACK EXPLOSION AND PUT A HALT TO MECHANICAL MANIAC'S MASSACRE." 

Kate read it. Basically it was a description of what had happened that night and how both girls had saved many people it also offered an award to anyone who had any info on them, they were being searched for by the country to thank them properly for their heroic actions. below the headline and the descriptions were many pictures of them. The team took turns looking through it. The small t.v. in the diner was turned on and on it was a news report from the previous events of last night.  
"Let's get before people start getting ideas and ask questions." America said leaving money on the table for her food, and scooting out of the booth leading the team back to the ship. 

Elsewhere:

A dark mysterious figure sat back watching the screen where he could see both young girls thwarting his plans and angrily crushed the remote in his hands. They weren't meant to have intervened but they had. The trap hadn't been for them. He was big, he was bad, and he was merciless. And both girls had gotten on his bad side now he would make them pay.

"Enjoy your fifteen minutes of fame girls. They might be your last."


End file.
